Greatest Prank EVER!
by FoodRulz123
Summary: Percy, Triton, Apollo and Hermes are bored. So what do they do? Play a prank on Ares of course! And some other gods.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is a one-shot of the prank mentioned in my other story Awesomeness.

**The Prank**

Percy POV

"Can we go yet?" my brother asked me. "No, not yet," I whispered back to him. "We can go inside in fifteen minutes," Apollo whispered urgently to us. "Awesome!" me, Hermes and Triton whisper-yelled. We saw Ares coming and hid behind a bush. We arrived at his palace and Hermes took out his laptop and hacked into his system. Then he made the surveillance cameras go in a loop so that the same video would repeat but with the correct time on it.

We snuck in the door carrying all of our supplies and started to get ready. I put a bucket of silver paint on top of the door into the palace and rigged so that it would fall when he opened the door. Triton put hot pink hair dye in his shampoo. I know, a god uses shampoo? Yes, we do. Apollo took out his candy land setting and switched it with Ares' army one and painted the soldiers pink and put them on it. Hermes was putting traps all around. Then when we finished those jobs, we gave the palace a makeover on the outside. I know, I know, we're eveil, but I'm proud of it.

"Oomph!" Triton fell and I had to contain my laughter. Apollo was laughing openly though, so was Hermes. "Not funny, guys," Triton said. "If it isn't, then why are we laughing?" Apollo shot back. Triton shut up after that.

"Guys, quick! He's coming back," Hermes warned us. We put our finishing touches and quickly left they palace before he got there.

After we left the palace, we teleported to the throne room, where the gods were waiting for us to begin the winter solstice. We took our seats at our thrones, and waited for it to began.

"Where is Ares?" Zeus asked. "He could be in Tartarus for all I care," Hephaestus grunted. I chuckled at that, _so true,_ I thought.

Athena was about to open her mouth to speak when Ares barged into the throne room with pink hair. "Jackson!" he roared. "Yes?" I asked. "What is the meaning of this?" he growled. "The meaning of what, dear cousin?" I asked sweetly. "My hair!" He yelled. Wow, he is MAD. "Why do you automatically assume that I did it?" "Well," he spluttered. "Exactly," I stated.

"Well, Ares, tell me the full story, NOW!" the king of the gods demanded. "I left my palace for a while and when I got back, it was all messed up and it was painted in pink. There was a sign saying 'Ares sucks. The sea PWNS all' " He concluded. "Well it could have been Eros, or one of the minor gods. Now get that pink out of your hair." He ordered. Ares left the throne room and as soon as he left, all of us burst out laughing. Me, Apollo, Hermes and Triton the hardest.

"Did you do it son?" Poseidon managed through his fits of laughter. "Not just me, I had some help you know," I replied. Greatest prank EVER! As soon as I said that, he looked at my partners in crime. After the meeting was over, me and my friends went to my palace. "Did you see his face? I can't believe that he believed you!" Hermes said. "I know! So dumb," Triton chortled. "Yeah," Apollo agreed. We walked in and saw Ares waiting for us. "Well cousins, I hope you had fun because you won't have any for a while." He laughed evilly. "And I suppose a great war god like you is going to beat us?" I said sarcasticly.

And with that, he chased and we ran like Hades, laughing our heads off.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's chapter 2. I was gonna do a one shot but i changed my mind. This is Percy and Triton pranking Ares.

** Boredom and Pranking**

Percy's POV

_Atlantis_

I am so bored! I'm sitting on my throne in Atlantis, about to fall asleep and Triton _is_ sleeping. Bored, much? It's like that one time we-oh! I got an awesome idea. I went to go over and wake Triton up, but when I poked him, he fell on the floor. So I slapped him. "Wha? Huh?" He said groggily. "Get up, I have an idea," I told him. "What is it?" He asked cautiously. "We are gonna have some fun," I grinned evilly. "Fun as in..." "Oh yeah!" "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" He said. "We need the supplies first, genius," I said. "Well then," he mimicked. "Whatever."

So I got the supplies and now we are heading to Olympus. We teleported there and I told him my plan. "Oh, you are devious!" Triton chuckled evilly. "Yeah, yeah, let's go," We walked around until we were sure that he was not in his temple and went in. I looped the cameras like Hermes taught me and we were free to prank. We went into Ares' armory and took it out to my temple. I got the spray paint out and spray painted one part pink while Triton painted the other part glittery gold. He was going to freak when he saw this. I am so evil and proud of it. We finished painting all his armor and weapons and hid them all over Olynpus. It was going to take him a while to find it all.

"Oh yeah! That was fun," Triton commented. "What was fun?" a voice said behind us. Uh-oh, I know that voice and are we in deep trouble. Luckily, I am the master at lying. We spun around and standing there was Amphitrite, my father's wife, in all her glory. She was pregnant with my baby sis though. "Nothing, Amphi! What did you think?" I lied. "I thought that you would be playing a prank on Ares again," she said. I gasped."We would never! We just got back from a sparring match," Triton said. "Whatever, boys," Amphi said uncertainly. "Bye!" We chorused. She left us alone after that.

"That was close," I said. "What was close?" said my father's voice behind us. "Oh, not again!" Triton moaned. We ran out of the palace after that and I heard my father laughing as we ran. Oh does he think this is funny? You better watch out old man.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I know, know, I haven't been on in a while! Blame the teachers! Haha next Chappie!

Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson (I wish)

**Revenge!**

_Percy's POV_

_Somewhere in the world_

So today I feel like pranking the almighty Poseidon. Only Triton and I can pull the prank because we are his sons and he would be pissed at anyone else. We need to get him back for scaring the crap out of us. And I have the perfect idea. I just need to convince Athena and Amphitrite to help us. Oh this is going to be fun and he is going to freak out!

_Olympus_

I walked out of my palace in Olympus I ran into someone. Fortunately, it was Athena, just the person I needed to talk to. Unfortunately, She looked pissed.

"Hey, Athena," I greeted.

"Hello, Perseus," She responded curtly.

"How many times do I have to tell you, it's Percy. Say it with me, _Percy_." I corrected. She looked pretty mad after that, so I just let it go.

"Anyway," I started, "I need your help."

"My help? And why would you need my help?" She questioned.

"How would you like to prank my father?" I asked. Ha! That got her attention.

"What's in it for me and what do I have to do?" She said.

And then I told her my plan.

_Atlantis_

"Hey, Amphi," I said as I walked into the throne room in Atlantis when I saw her sitting in her throne. She was about 7 months pregnant right now and her stomach was huge!

"Hi, Percy," She greeted as she walked over and gave me a hug. "So what do you need?"

"What makes you think I need anything?" I said.

"You never here unless you need something or your planning another prank," She said. Dang, I need to be more, I don't know, less obvious.

"Well, your right, I am here for that. Both, actually. I need your help," As I said that, Triton walked in and he realized I was talking to her about the prank and sat down in his throne.

"So, you tell her yet," He asked.

"I'm working on it," I said through gritted teeth, mad at the interruption.

"Continue," He said, innocently.

"Anyway, as I was saying, we need your help." I continued.

"Help for what?" Amphi wondered.

"How would you like to prank your oh so dear husband?" I asked as Triton and I smiled evilly.

_Olympus_

The council was in session with the Olympians and minor gods, so Triton was there for our plan. Its break now and Athena and Amphitrite got ready.

Amphitrite walked up to dad and said, "How could you?"

Dad looked confused as he said "How could I what?"

"You're cheating on me! I saw with another woman!" Amphi yelled.

Dad looked shocked then furious at the accusation. "What! I'm not cheating on you! What ever gave you that idea!"

Cue Athena. She walked right up to my dad and said, "Honey, its okay, we don't have to hide it anymore."

"Hide what?" he asked suspiciously.

"Our relationship, silly! And the fact that I'm pregnant with your baby," Athena stated matter-of-factly. Nice! I wasn't planning that but it was a nice touch.

"What relationship?" Amphitrite asked through gritted teeth.

"I-we-what?" Dad spluttered.

Ah. Cue slap. After that, Amphi walked up to him and slapped him. After she slapped him, Athena said, "You never told her?" then she slapped him too.

Nice. Then Triton pressed the button on the remote and 2 tons of seaweed fell on top of my dad. Seaweed fell on Athena too. Oops, I guess we forgot to mention this part of the plan to her. Dad looked over and gave us the evil eye and Athena was PISSED! We were cracking up!

They started chasing us around Olympus and they didn't catch us for a while, not till 2 days later. They were so mad. I know it was a bit harsh but he'll get over it. And it was worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, I know ur mad at me for not updating in a REALLY long time, schools just been hectic and I lost my interest, but im back! So on with the story…. its Poseidon's time to shine! This is him pwanking his two pwecious wittle sons.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJ. If I did I wouldn't be on the computer right now in the USA I would be on it in Italy.

_Poseidon's Palace on Mount Olympus_

_Poseidon's POV_

They may be my sons but they will pay. Especially for that Athena bit. I, sadly, might need _Athena _for this—even-if she has no sense of humor whatsoever. Luckily, I do.

_Council Room on Mount Olympus_

_Athena's POV_

Those sea spawn will pay! Especially for the seaweed dropping down on us. Do you know how long that took to get out of my hair? Not that I care or anything. I need to get them back, and I need to get them back _good. _I wonder how Uncle would feel about my pranking his sons.

_Somewhere on Olympus_

_Nobody's POV_

Zeus called a council meeting and all of the major gods came. He announced that there would be an Olympian dance in three days. The Olympians left to prepare, all except for the god of the sea and his rival. They stayed behind to discuss the plan for revenge. They decided what they would do and left the council room.

_Atlantis_

_Amphitrite's POV_

As Poseidon left the room after telling me his master plan, I spied on the boys and they were talking.

"Hey Triton, does something feel out of place to you?" My stepson, Percy asked Triton.

"No, it's just your nerves Perce," Triton argued.

"I swear something's gonna go wrong at the dance tonight. So who are you taking?" Percy said.

"Calypso, who else? And I presume you're taking Annabeth?" Triton guessed.

"You presume right. She might become my immortal wife sometime soon." Percy said as he broke the news to Triton. I feel bad for them, they were going to be embarrassed in front of their ladies. Haha!

"Great, now might be a good time to tell you Calypso and I are engaged," My son said beaming happily. They got up and started walking away. I heard Percy say one last sentence as they got out of my hearing range.

"I still get the feeling that something is going to go wrong. . . . "

Oh, he has no idea.

A/N: Okay! I know this is a short chapter but I had to get this up. Its been on my computer for who knows how long and I want to continue with the story. Peace out!


End file.
